Total Drama Survivor
This season takes place at Camp Wawanakwa. The challenges are based on the same challenges from Survivor. 22 new campers compete in this season. Some of the old cast cameo in this season. Teams *'Screaming Sopranos': Mahina, Wyatt, Todd, Emelina, Nate, Karren, Konlia, Janet, Marc, Lucy, and K.T. *'Killer Notes': Kelly, Yuri, Casey, Rikki, Jerry, Jonny, Maria, Ray, Belle, Kyle, and Hunter. Characters Twenty-two teenage contestants, plus the host, Chris, and Chef Hatchet, the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. #Christian Potenza as Chris #Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet #Juila Chantrey as Janet #Brian Froud as Marc #Pauley Perrette as K.T. #Grey DeLisle as Kelly #Kristin Fairlie as Konlia #Carter Hayden as Nate #Olivia Olson as Mahina: The Shy One #Jensen Ackles as Wyatt: The Gentleman Cowboy #Brandon Baker as Todd: The Sly Fox #Paula Garces as Emelina: The Feminist #Grey DeLisle as Karren #Katie Crown as Lucy #Brad Swaile as Yuri #Casey #Vanessa Hudgens as Rikki #Jerry: The Smart Twin #Jonny: The Dumb Twin #Maria #Belle #Ray #Kyle #Hunter Character summaries *'Mahina': Mahina is actually half Hawaiian and half Spanish due to spending her whole life in Hawaii until her mother died when she was fourteen, her father and her moved to Spain where he met and married his high-school sweetheart Caridad Ortega and gained a stepmother and a new stepsister, Emelina. She and her sister visit her grandfather who moved to Canada while her father is on his honeymoon with his new wife. *'Wyatt': He's one athletic boy who loves nothing more than getting dirty and having adrenaline pump through whether it be bull riding or parachuting, you can be sure that the boy loves the feeling of adrenaline running through his body. He grew up with three older sisters (Vanessa, Lorelei, and Adriana) who loved him to death but also loved to tease him with their dolls which caused the white streak in his hair as a child. *'Todd': Todd's a troublemaker but does it to make people laugh and feels like he's accomplished something when they smile. He loves to be the class clown but he is very caring and wishes to become a doctor because he believe that not everything has to be serious and that sometimes the best medicine is to laugh and smile. His grandparents adopted him when his parents died in a car crash caused by a deer. *'Emelina': Her mother married Mahina's dad and becomes her step-sister but does not feel the joy in becoming a sister and pretty much avoids her sister whenever she can to avoid embarressment or being looked at like a fool when shy Mahina follows her. She is impatient with her step sister's shyness and often gets agrevated and tells off Mahina, making her feel less confident. But she does care a little for her sister and tries to protect her but is often stubborn with the responsiblity of looking after Mahina. She was sent to visit her step-grandfather in Canada with her step-sister while her mother is on her honeymoon with her new husband. *'Nate': This person loves playing sports, especially basketball. He brings his guitar around just like Trent in "Total Drama Island" and he is a skillful guitar player. He is a pretty cool guy, who wants to win the money for his friends and family and of course keeps some to himself. He can be helpful in teams and can be great around girls. *'Karren': Karren's the kind of person you don't want to send on an important task. she could fall asleep. She's mostly lazy, but tries her best. The things that keep her going are: Sweeney Todd (2007 movie), soda, energy drinks, and her iPod. She always carries a pair of scissors in her pocket, along with a huge knife. She loves to draw, and to get outside whenever the sun's not out; she likes to be pale. *'Konlia': She is prefect. There's really nothing that she can't do. She is sweet, smart, strong, and hot. She's like almost all the character's combined. She is crafty like Heather. She is as smart as Noah but not as lazy as him. She is opinionistic and artistic as Gwen. She is unpredictable as Izzy. She can be as Pure hearted as Harold until he switch the votes. She is as athletic as Bridgette. She is as sensitive as Dj but doesn't get as scared as easy. She is sometime as bad as Duncan. She is as focus on winning like Courtney but not that much. She is rarely as scary as Eva. She is as sweet as Katie until she got voted off. She as introvert as Trent. She is as confident as Cody. She is as fun as Owen. She has street smart like Leshawna (Spelling?). She is as pretty as Lindsay and way smarty then her. She is fantastic in arts. She plays any instrument. She dance from Contemporary to Hip-hop but ever did Quick Jave. She wins every contest or audition she's in. She has a heart pure gold and give it to anyone who needs it. She will do anything for the poor and homeless. She is rich. She has a fear of stalk by killers and has a fear of horror movies. *'Janet': Janet is a bit of a bossy pants. She's always barking orders at everyone. She's also very rude to everyone and she hates saying please and thank you because she believes that they are a waste of words. Even when she's not in charge of a challenge, she still bosses everyone around. Back home, she's the assitant manager at a restaurant, so she thinks that she's better than everyone. Most of her team members can't stand her, so they're always telling her off to teach her a lesson. *'Marc': He is laid back. He doesn't do much work, but would be great in challenges. He is manipulative, but he isn't as open about it as Heather was. Marc is tri-lingual, speaking English, French and a bit of Japanese. This helps him get a big leadership role on his team, but he doesn't care. *'Lucy': Lucy was kicked off on the fourth episode of Total Drama Survivor due to her wild antics getting her into trouble. *'K.T.': Quiet but helpful. Can be very bitter and use tactics she normally wouldn't use. Knows all about TV shows and writes on a note pad about her discoveries and observations sometimes writes insults towards campers who give her a hard time. *'Kelly': Kelly makes friends really quickly, and is nice. her plan is to find a person to split the money with, and work together the entire time. she is really smart, and knows who to trust. her downfall, however, is when there's something she doesn't want to do, she will not do it at all. she wants to go to Brazil after high school, so works 3 jobs- at a book store, a coffee house, and a summer camp, which helps her during her time on the island. *'Yuri': He comes from a rich family and entered Total Drama Survivor so he can get a spot on his dads will and get all the money he has when he dies by showing how awesome he is! He is very smart and athletic and evil and he won't let anyone get in the way of what he wants! *'Casey': Casey was always the kind of person you could walk all over, she lived in Africa until she was 7, then she moved to Japan because of the living conditions. Then after about 5 years in Japan, her dad died. Her mother wanted to find a husband, so they moved to Canada and found a new husband. Casey then gained a new older step brother. Her brother, Darren, really liked to tease her and take advantage of her. But, he also taught her to stop agreeing with people so much. She is also great at sports, (her brother taught her.) *'Rikki': Rikki's shy around new people, but after getting to know her for a while, you'll find that this helpful, bubbly, sweet and emotional little angel is one of the best people you'll ever meet. Just remember, getting on her mad is NOT a good move! She'll tear you apart when she gets angry enough. *'Jonny & Jerry (Twins)': Their family is one of the richest family in the world. They are both outgoing and fun to hang out with, but the difference is that Jerry is a little bit smarter than Jonny. Jonny is older than Jerry for 5-10 minutes. *'Maria': She comes from a very poor family in Mexico. She came with her family to the United States for a better life. *'Ray': He is a quiet kid that hates everything. except his lovey. But you don't want to get on his bad side or else you will regret it!!! He wants to win the money because he wants to buy his dad out of jail. *'Belle': She is an all around person. She is kind of like Courtney, dedicated to win. She wants to donate the money to charity. That is why she must win. But she sometimes does evil things such as replace the votes. She get very mad at times so she turns very beastly but the goes back to normal and giggles! *'Kyle': Confident, but easily distracted, he brought along one gadget with him. It's like cody's remote. He always says the wrong thing, like Ezekiel. If he were to get voted off it would be 3rd or 2nd due to having an annoying and cluelessly unique and somewhat unlikeable personality. *'Hunter': He doesnt have a home. Also he is very quiet but has a raspy voice. He carries a chainsaw sometimes and can be saddistic. He also has a humble personality and is very brave. He likes blue raspberry foods and blood. Episodes Elimination